All Fault Lies with the Cold
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: When Imaizumi held the redhead's hand, he reasoned he was cold and Naruko was warm.


**Summary: **When Imaizumi held the redhead's hand, he reasoned he was cold and Naruko was warm.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em, too bad.

**A/N: **Aaaahhh school got me good.. and I need to get back to my ImaNaru hype, please enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-

**~All Fault Lies with the Cold~**

Imaizumi groaned, turning to glare at the redhead sleeping soundly beside him. They were in the training camp and unfortunately, the two of them were sharing a room once more. And he couldn't help but think that their seniors were doing it on purpose. Well, to be honest, sharing a room with Naruko wasn't the real problem here instead it was the fact that Naruko moves a lot in his sleep. And by a lot, he means _a lot._ Imaizumi had been kicked thrice in less than ten minutes, damn it. Also it was raining and Naruko stole his blanket before they slept. And no, Imaizumi was not going to admit he lost the race against the redhead and Naruko ordered him to give him his blanket as it was cold; and thus he was stuck with…nothing. He glared at the redhead again. When exactly did Naruko become so good? He wondered grudgingly, though despite himself, a tiny smile still made its way across his lips, something he quickly vanished with a shake of his head. There were other more important things to deal with at the moment. And that includes the fact the he was freezing.

Imaizumi let out a curse under his breath as another shiver racked his form. How can Naruko even sleep so peacefully while knowing that he left Imaizumi without anything to shield him from the cold? Does he not have any conscience, Imaizumi wondered, grumbling to himself. Seriously, anyone could tell that he was in a miserable state while Naruko is wrapped up—more like tangled, really— underneath _two_ blankets. And the idiot even had the decency to sigh contentedly in his sleep. The nerve, Imaizumi glared at the sleeping redhead again. Here he was cold and shaking, while Naruko is peacefully in dreamland, looking content…and warm. So very _very_ warm. The teen was so tempted to just sneak on Naruko's mattress and curl up beside him and… he was _definitely_ not thinking of that.

Rolling to his side so his back will be facing the redhead, Imaizumi let out a low growl. The cold was messing with his head. Yep, it was all because of the cold that he wants to sleep closer to the redhead. And damn, the cold is really powerful as Imaizumi found himself facing Naruko once again. Another shiver and Imaizumi finally gave in, carefully he tried to shake Naruko awake as if testing the waters—even getting a little distracted for at least five minutes from staring and appreciating how adorable the redhead looks as he slept—sighing in relief when the redhead stayed asleep. A heavy sleeper, Imaizumi thought, which plays in his favor. It will be so embarrassing if Naruko finds out about this whole ordeal and the all-rounder knows the redhead will never let him leave it down.

Gulping nervously Imaizumi slowly raised his hand, reaching out for Naruko's own. Once his hand touched that of the sprinter's, the effects were immediate and it amazed Imaizumi how the warmth from the redhead seems to spread throughout his body, mostly to his face which suddenly feels like it was burning. His hand, the one holding onto Naruko's were shaking, Imaizumi noticed. And he blamed the cold for it once more. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same for his quickly beating heart.

Still holding on to the redhead's hand, Imaizumi turned his head away from Naruko's sleeping form, falling asleep with the thought that it would be oh so nice if his heart would just calm down and stop trying to leap out of his chest.

Imaizumi woke up the following day only to come face to face with an amused-looking Teshima, wondering why he was smiling at him as if he knows something about Imaizumi that he himself doesn't. Also, the second year seems to be looking at somewhere and it made Imaizumi curious. Still hazed with sleep, Imaizumi followed Teshima's line of sight and…_oh._ Teshima was amused because he was still holding Naruko's hand.

Silence.

Imaizumi turned bright red and stammered. He fumbled with his words as he told his senior it was only because he was cold. Teshima didn't believe him…he didn't let Imaizumi live it down either.

-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
